


Come to Harm

by Copperfur



Series: Cry of the Dark [1]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, Original Character(s), Vandalism, Various Genres, mute character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-23 03:49:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4861892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Copperfur/pseuds/Copperfur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Digimon OCs]. The original Chosen of Cry of the Dark. Cross with Digimon Next. Nobody had any idea that signing up for beta testing would work quite like this. For the Digimon diversity section M11 and Inter-Season Competition</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beginning Again

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Digimon. All of the Digimon you'll be reading about in this fic are owned by the same people who own Digimon: Bandai/Toei. The Chosen Children are owned by me and this disclaimer is applicable for all of the chapters after this one.
> 
> Notes: Pre-01, cross with Digimon Next.

Devidramon sat crouched on a temple at the base of Infinity Mountain, his wings flared and his tail lashing with annoyance as three Gryzmon, commonly known as the Gryzmon brothers, lumbered up to him. Upon hearing about human children who were going to test the Digital World in general, thinking it was a 'game', Devidramon became frightfully enraged and took his anger out on anyone who dared to get too close to his lengthy crimson claws.

The draconic devil leered down at the Gryzmon brothers with four blood-red eyes. "What news do you have on them?!" he rasped, the rumble grating on the bears' sensitive ears.

The lead Gryzmon, a male with a jagged scar running vertically down his muzzle, stepped forward hesitantly. "... Lord Devidramon, our spies, the Flybeemon, reported that 'beta testing' has been completed and the children will have the capability to bio-emerge their partner Digimon in the real world within the week. We have no idea what that means, sir."

Another Gryzmon spoke up, his voice harsh as ice shards. "When the upstarts eventually get here, my Lord, do you wish us to deal with them?"

Devidramon's head turned to face the bear who'd spoken out of turn, but the only reaction was a smug licking of the lips. "Do as you like to them."

* * *

"These are the chosen Digimon?" The masculine voice of a blue and green wolf-like machine growled in a nervous manner, drawing the attention of his equal. "He has already come through the Wall; how can they stop him now?" He was pacing back and forth and nosing the ground.

The two Ultimate levels were standing outside the Village of Beginnings on File Island, observing the five Digimon help Swanmon take care of the Digitamas. No one could see them, except the babies; Swanmon and the chosen Digimon were too busy to look back over their shoulders. A YukimiBotamon bounced over to the powerful Digimon, a Mokumon, Botamon and Pukamon following her as they trilled in excitement.

"Appearances can be deceptive," the other, a dragon man, answered optimistically, also in a masculine tone. The sunlight glinted off of his orange-armoured body, as he held his three-pronged sword over his left shoulder. "There are few who can boast of the potential these five possess."

The wolf narrowed his eyes. "One is a Virus-attribute." He sounded uncomfortable and shifted edgily in the grass, his metallic paws ripping up the lush greenery. "Why is he here?"

"Z'd, this one is different," the dragon man objected. "He has a pure heart and defends his friends. He does not hurt others."

"The other Virus-attributes we hear of hurt others, like Barbamon did."

"Z'dGarurumon."

The wolf snarled lowly, turning his head to the side to glare at the orange-armoured dragon next to him. "Why are you so sure this Virus is different, VictoryGreymon?"

"I have seen his path of light," VictoryGreymon responded in a straightforward manner. "He is different."

Sighing heavily in exasperation, the metal wolf turned away. "I hope you are right."

Taking his blade off of his shoulder and wedging it in the grass beside him, VictoryGreymon smirked. "I know they can succeed."


	2. Bio-Emergences part 1

The day after what people were calling the Hikarigaoka Incident, Kiara Ryan was brushing off her skinny denim jeans. She glanced up at her younger brother and cousin. "I'm going out, you two." Kiara bounced straight up, a grin on her face.

Her younger brother, Donovan Sanders, tilted his head in her direction. "Don't do anything dangerous, sis," he warned, worried that she would do something reckless. He had no idea about the bizarre situation Kiara would find herself in.

"..." Kiara stared at him, silent. She wouldn't answer her brother's fear about what she was about to get up to, knowing her parents wouldn't approve anyway. Kiara turned to Dingo, her younger cousin. "Stay safe, Dingo. I might not be back for a while." She tousled his hair and patted him on the shoulder, about to leave.

Dingo chose that moment to speak. "Will you see more Digimon?" His query was soft, yet awe-struck and Kiara glanced down at him, a tear threatening to slide down her face.

Honestly, she half expected to see more Digimon in the aftermath of the Incident. The memory of having to protect her brother and Dingo last night was still too fresh in her mind, though. She didn't really want to see more of the creatures, but resigned herself to the possibility that she might even obtain her own partner today. However unlikely that seemed…

"Probably," was all she said.

Kiara knew she hadn't been the best child for her parents, Levi and Tahlia, to raise. She blamed that on her dislike of authority and wanting to stand out. But, for Donovan and Dingo, the teen knew she had to be a role model and care for them as well. It was just hard to be a 'mother' figure to two children under the age of ten, when she was still growing up herself. So she stayed as a sister figure to them; it was something Dingo, especially, respected and admired.

Kiara reached for her backpack and dumped her tin of spray paint in it, placing the bag over her shoulder. As she walked out of her room, she picked up her sunglasses and slipped them on. Kiara turned and waved a fond farewell. "I'll be back later, okay?"

The two boys nodded and sat patiently in Kiara's room as she closed the door behind her. She saw no need to say goodbye to her parents: her mother was away on a business trip and her father was currently working the streets of Odaiba, finding pride in his job as one of the higher ranked police officers. He still had his superiors to report to and often came home frustrated with a ticked off daughter when he took too long to retrieve her from a cell.

 _I know they raised me, but they annoy me so much with all their shit about taking responsibility and getting a job._ Why _should I get a job?! I haven't even finished school yet! What the hell are they thinking?!_ Kiara yelled in her mind as she exited the apartment complex and entered the street.

The blonde-haired child slid her backpack off her shoulder and reached in for the spray paint. Putting her bag back on, she shook the tin well and started looking for an abandoned car to trash. Five minutes later, at the end of the street, she found what she was targeting. And, oh, look: her fellow ruffians were already here. One was using a crowbar to take the hubcap off the left back tyre.

"Hi, Miguel," Kiara greeted a black-haired boy, waving. He turned and nodded at her as he worked on removing the petrol cap off of the tank. She knew all about her partners in crime.

Miguel was born in Spain, but came to Japan when his parents told him he had to reform or else. Kiara scoffed at the parents. _Good luck with that_ , she thought. _Miguel doesn't want to reform; he's a ruffian through and through. Like me_.

Kiara watched for a moment as Russian Serafina Romanoff pulled the steering wheel away from the column that connected it to the rest of the car. She shook her spray paint can again and moved to the rear of the car, which had clearly been crushed almost to oblivion by the two fighting Digimon last night. Kiara held up the tin and began spraying the back windscreen.

The team of wayward teens continued in this manner for some time, removing and marking parts of the car until Serafina's twin brother, Lev, spooked at a green dragon. It was watching the group do their dirty work and waved a hand at them in a friendly manner.

Lev shouted something in Russian and took off, dropping his crowbar. Serafina wasn't one to stay around, either. She ran off as well, uttering something in broken Japanese which Kiara understood to be 'what the hell is that?!' She knew Serafina was referring to the green dragon, but sighed when Miguel and the others fled, too.

Kiara humphed in annoyance and turned to the dragon, which she recognized as a Digimon. "Okay buster, you scared my comrades off. What gives you the right to come here unannounced?!" She vented at the small creature.

The dragon shook its – he or she, she couldn't tell – head and replied in a boyish, righteous tone. "You _were_ doing the wrong thing. It shouldn't matter that the car was almost completely destroyed by Greymon and Parrotmon. Someone in this street would be without a car to drive in because of you and your comrades."

Kiara snorted in disbelief and anger. "Don't spout your shitty lectures to me, dragon! I don't need your crap! I get enough bullshit at home from my parents." She dumped her spray paint in her bag and prepared to walk off, but the dragon got in front of her before she realized. "Hey! What gives?!"

The dragon creature glanced up at her with beady black eyes. "My name is Dracomon. I, and four other Digimon, came from the Digital World. Our world is in trouble; the five of you are our greatest hope in defeating the evil that has emerged."

"Wait, what? Digi _mon_? So, you're just like those two from last night?" Kiara slapped a hand to her forehead in disbelief. Here she went again and now a Digimon was asking her to help save that world. Why would she want to do that? "Why would I help you monsters?" She asked the dragon, no wait, Dracomon was it?

"Please!" Dracomon begged, his eyes watering. "A great threat has come from beyond the Wall of Fire. Even the Heroes weren't able to deal with him." He didn't actually know if they physically tried or not. Victory had showed up at the Village with dents in his armour, so they must have attempted to vanquish the ocean demon.

"Last time, no!" Kiara snapped, thrusting a hand into the air in the 'talk to the hand' sign.

Desperate to save his world and free it of the ocean demon's control, Dracomon tried one last resort. "Kiara Ryan, the Heroes chose you as one of the five Protectors. If you don't help us get rid of Dagomon, he might decide to take over the human world next. How would you feel then?"

Kiara froze, knowing exactly what game Dracomon was playing. She didn't like this at all. "Damn dragon, you're trying to blackmail me! I don't apprecia-"

"Kiara, please! I don't even know what that word means. We five Digimon need you humans. You are the only beings capable of making us stronger so that we can evolve to higher forms. Victory told us that himself."

 


	3. Bio-Emergences part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't realize I hadn't split this chapter like it is on ffn.

"How do I know you're telling the truth?" Kiara paused in her refusal of Dracomon's pleas. She heard the genuine emotion coming from him, but wanted some kind of proof to verify that the story was authentic.

"You don't," Dracomon answered, before revealing an odd-looking object that looked like an 01 Digivice. "But this is all the proof you need. It's your Digivice."

Kiara reached out to touch it and it shone brightly, recognizing her as its owner. "Okay," she responded sceptically. How was this the proof she wanted? She had been expecting a signed letter or some kind of documentation from this 'Victory' Digimon on why she was chosen.

Hearing the scepticism in Kiara's voice, Dracomon continued. "I know I can't provide you with anything more concrete; this is all I have. Please Kiara, please believe me. I'm your partner, I would never lie to you." He handed his partner her Digivice and she accepted it, taking it from his clawed fingers.

Launching the conversation in a different direction, Kiara asked about the other Digimon who were looking for their own Chosen Child. "What are their names?"

"Ah yes," Dracomon replied. "They are Gaomon, Guilmon, Leormon and Coronamon. All very brave Digimon."

He puffed out his chest at this statement of his friends and Kiara couldn't help but giggle at the action. Dracomon knew Gaomon didn't really care for any of them, but he made it his business to care for them all. He was the Dragon's dragon, after all. In hindsight, though, he suspected neither the child who Leormon partnered to nor Leormon himself would like Kiara's attitude. The whole team would have to learn to work together in order for Kiara to take her place as Dragon.

Dracomon held out a clawed hand, trusting Kiara would shake it. "Are we good as partners?"

Still a bit reluctant, but willing to give Dracomon a chance, Kiara shook her partner's hand. "Why not? It's better than us not trusting each other at all, but I still don't trust you completely."

There, she'd said what was on her mind. Now, to see what he thought of it; not that she really cared about his reaction at the moment.

Dracomon nodded in response. It was the best answer he could hope for considering the current situation. They had to bond more and he had to evolve. Soon. There was danger on the way; he could almost smell it. A Virus-attribute, with stripes. The stench of filthy data gave his foe away. But they wouldn't be encountering him just yet. It was too soon for a miracle to happen at this point.

"So..." Kiara began in an attempt to start the conversation again. Dracomon turned to look at his partner, with questioning eyes. "Why have the five of you come here?"

"To find our partners and bond with them," Dracomon answered the query easily. "To evolve and become stronger, before we return to the Digital World to save it."

Kiara stared, not sure she wanted to go to the Digital World to save it. But, from what Dracomon had said before, it looked like it needed saving badly. She would not be the one who kept Dracomon from keeping his promise to this 'Victory' Digimon, whoever he was. Kiara started to realize she would have to do a lot of growing up on this adventure, whether she wanted to or not. Not that she had much of a choice to begin with, it seemed.

Kiara absently nodded agreement to Dracomon's statement. "Alright. So what do we do now?" She asked, staring at her surroundings before focusing on her partner again.

Dracomon sighed. This was getting to be a chore. Did his partner really have a memory problem? "I told you before. We bond." Dracomon huffed his frustration. Seriously, did she really have a memory problem or was this all just an act to make him repeat himself over and over?

"How?" Kiara asked what Dracomon thought was a really stupid question.

Dracomon thought for a moment. Then, he remembered Victory's teachings.  _Of course_ , he realized. "The connection between us as partners will grow given time." Hopefully, it would start to be there for when Dracomon needed to evolve to fight his enemy.

Kiara was silent for a long moment and Dracomon wondered if she had heard him. She spoke up before he could ask, however. "Alright… so what is this threat from 'beyond the Wall of Fire' you were talking about?"

Kiara was curious about their opposition in the Digital World and wanted to learn all she could about the creature before she lead the team to victory. At least, that was what she was hoping for.

"The Heroes don't know how he evolved," Dracomon responded to the question, "but they say his name is Dagomon. Apparently, he was born to rule the Dark Ocean but is attempting to rule the Digital World first."  _If he were to succeed, the results would be disastrous_. Dracomon shuddered at the thought.

Kiara asked what his level of strength was and Dracomon answered that Dagomon was the second highest evolutionary stage presently known: the Perfect level. Kiara gulped and had the decency to look nervous.

"As well you should be," Dracomon chided in a light manner. "Dagomon is no pushover; even the Heroes couldn't defeat him, remember? You'll need to overcome any differences you have with anyone and be totally brave if you want to face Dagomon."

Kiara was now regretting getting involved in the Digimon sighting. If she hadn't had to have protected her brother and cousin, she would not have seen Greymon and Parrotmon. She would not have met Dracomon and learned about the danger the Digital World was in from this Dagomon monster. In fact, she wouldn't have even met the other children who were also chosen like herself. Nor would she have met their partners.

Did she really want to live in a world where children like her were clueless about the possibilities of parallel worlds? The answer was a firm 'no'. She was going to step up as best she could to her ability and help Dracomon and the other Digimon. Kiara was going to take steps to change her personality and make herself a better person. For her family's sake.

"Let's do this then!" Kiara shouted to the empty sky and Dracomon finally smiled. It seemed like Kiara was ready for the next stage of the fight. But would that be enough to prepare her for what lay ahead in the Digital World? He hoped it would be, but still wasn't one hundred percent sure.

Then, Kiara realized something. "Uh, Dracomon, how do we get to the Digital World anyway?"

The dragon chuckled. "Aren't you getting a bit ahead of yourself? You children still have enemies here to fight first before any of you can even think of the Digital World. Shouldn't you be focusing on that as a priority?"

Kiara flushed red at the light teasing. "Oops, got carried away."

"Don't worry." Dracomon shook his head, saying it was fine. "I'm sure the other children will be just as excited as you are now."

Kiara somehow doubted that, but kept her concern to herself for the moment. She didn't know how she knew this, perhaps it was her sixth sense telling her not every child would be happy at being picked to receive a partner.

"Kiara, are you okay?" Dracomon asked, noting her anxiety.

"Yeah, I am fine."


End file.
